honordeusobligationfandomcom-20200214-history
Antigone Mallory
General Pre-Pantheon Antigone was born in New Orleans, Louisiana to a respectable business man and his wife who had a love of classical tragic theatre, which is why Antigone was named the way she was. Though they weren’t extremely wealthy, they had a comfortable lifestyle. Antigone was the second-born and the first daughter with an older brother, a twin brother, and a younger sister. They were all extremely happy together. Her father taught her how to be stubborn and strong and to never back down at a very young age and helped to mold the personality she has today. Her mother was a homemaker, and older woman who had inherited money from her last husband, and never spoke about her life previous to meeting Antigone’s father. Through much digging at the age of nine, Antigone and her sister discovered that not only had their mother been married before, but she’d also had a son who mysteriously disappeared from their home soon after he was born. Antigone brought her two brothers in on their expedition and they all searched for answers for several years until, at the age of twelve, her eldest brother was in a sports accident that led to hospitalization and a very startling discovery. When running DNA tests on his blood sample to check for any potential health complications that could interfere with treatment. They discovered that the DNA strand was too similar to his mother’s, whose DNA they had as a reference for medical history, the signs pointed to possible inbreeding. Startled and panicked, their mother had all her other children tested and all three were found to have similar results. Then she had her husband tested, and it was revealed that he was the son she’d lost several years ago. He had been taken by her last husband and sold to a man who set up less-than legal adoptions for desperate, and loaded, couples. Unable to bear the fact that her husband was, in fact, her first-born son, and all her children were not only his siblings, but also her grandchildren, she went insane and killed herself by slicing her wrists open. Antigone found her, went running to her father, and he completely broke down and had to be taken to a mental facility where he now resides. The four children were sent to live with their mother’s brother and his family outside of New Orleans and Antigone’s twin began to blame their brother for ruining their family. Their rivalry still continues today. Antigone, being the headstrong, proud girl that she is, clashed quite frequently with her uncle whose views were totally opposite and didn’t quite understand her sentiments on what happened to her family. She grew increasingly angrier and more rebellious, driving her uncle and aunt to the end of their ropes when Pantheon Academy stepped in and offered her a place in the school. Personality Antigone is a rebel. She hates the social ladder and popularity and is the one most likely to break the social order, much to the immense anger of those on top. She's not afraid of threats and actually laughs at the idea. She won't back down and enjoys the thrill of facing a challenge, no matter what it is. She doesn't care who's on top, or if she steps on toes in her quest for what she believes is right. She's extremely independent and won't bend to someone else's will. She has very little respect for others, and it takes a lot to earn said respect. She is loyal to those who rule the Underworld since she knows that sooner or later, she will have to go down there to join them herself. She is extremely intense, which often drives other people away from her. Therefore, she has very few friends and several enemies made up mostly of people whose views contradict hers. She’s unwavering and stubborn, at times, too unyielding. She has excellent rhetorical skills which she often makes use of when “debating” with someone who doesn’t agree with her. She can be charismatic at times, one of her better points, but mostly she’s a loner who desires only to carry out her plans. She hates the idea of asking for help, even if she really needs it and will forge ahead alone, no matter how overwhelmed she gets. She rarely deviates from her opinions and views on certain things and will defend her ideals to the death. She is very ashamed of her past, of who and what she is, and what her parents were. She is dramatic, sometimes overly so, and enjoys the chance to stand out from the crowd and make herself known. She is known to get angry easily, and often, her anger that of explosive rage. Appearance Antigone is rather small and delicate-looking for her age. She has pale skin, brown eyes and brown hair that she generally keeps at shoulder-length, and occasionally about a couple inches or so longer. She looks serene and innocent, like a beauty-pagent contestant. Her hair tends to curl, especially towards the ends, so she usually spends the time straightening it in the mornings, as she thinks the curls get in her way or make her look too childish. She looks like the average high school freshman, but only some of the time. She rarely wears make-up and has a small smattering of freckles across her nose, making her look cute and often unassuming. However, her looks are deceiving. She has a couple small scars from childhood accidents, but they are minor and hardly noticeable. Her clothing preference is dark, but not so much so that she falls into the "Emo" or "Goth" category. She prefers worn-out, distressed jeans, t-shirts and or tank tops, and sneakers or sandals depending on the weather. She's usually seen with an apathetic look or a scowl on her face, making her mostly unapproachable. Powers Astral Projection-Antigone brought about the downfall of her uncle, Creon, and was indirectly responsible for the deaths of her aunt Eurydice (Creon’s wife) and Haemon her cousin/intended after she committed suicide. Quotes "My mom had a thing for classic tragedy, a bit ironic really though" to Fiona Morgan Kane "Well... accent is particularly difficult to trace. In short, it's a mix of Bronx New Yorker, Southern Belle, and French, depends on the day which one it is. But I'm from La Nouvelle-Orléans down in Louisiana." Category:Female Category:Psychic Power Category:Freshman